


Buy a Boat

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [406]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny wants to buy a boat and maybe a boat means more than a boat.





	

Sam doesn’t know much of anything about boats. There was a haunted houseboat, once, when he was twelve. He didn’t even go inside. And he had a friend in college who liked sailing, but Sam had only gone with him twice.

But Benny seems pretty insistent that Sam should be involved in this, and, here he is.

It’s not that Sam doesn’t want Benny to have a boat. He thinks it’s great, actually. So much of Benny’s life has been spent on the water, he’s comfortable there, and he loves to fish. Sam’s pretty sure he’d even come to like being out there, if it made Benny happy. He has nothing against boats. But he can’t understand Benny’s insistence on Sam’s involvement.

He  _can_ understand Benny’s desire for a nice kitchen. “Ain’t lookin’ for anythin’ gourmet, just enough to cook a nice meal in,” he’s said more than once, and Sam knows cooking is important to Benny, so it makes sense. But Benny’s turned down more than one boat that had a perfectly decent kitchen. He keeps staring intently at Sam, then turning to the seller and rejecting it.

Benny just did it again, and rejected another boat. Sam’s had enough. “What’s wrong with this one?” he demands. “Seems sturdy, definitely big enough, the kitchen is good, hell, think that’s the nicest bed I’ve seen…what’s wrong with it?”

Benny shrugs. “You didn’t seem to like it much, Sugar,” he says. “We’ll find one we both like.”

Sam blinks in surprise, because that was not the answer he was expecting. He’s so unused to being such a primary consideration in someone else’s life and plans. But he should have known different. This is Benny.

“Benny,” he says gently, “I know fuckall about boats. Pick the best one for you, really.”

“But I want you to like it, Sam,” Benny says, sounding a bit frustrated. “Want you to like bein’ here, too.”

Sam laughs quietly. “Benny–if you’re here, I’m gonna like it. This isn’t about the boat, for me. Spending time with you is what I want.”

The look on Benny’s face before he pulls Sam in for a kiss can only be described as adoring, the kiss equally so. After a few moments, Sam pushes him gently away.

“Go tell the man you’ll take the boat,” he instructs, and Benny nods and turns to do just that.

Alone, Sam looks around and smiles. Yes, this boat will do just fine.


End file.
